


Instant Attraction

by SinQueen69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha Clones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Forced Heat, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega's have vaginas, Manipulation, Mind Break, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive CC-2224 | Cody, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, humping, non-con drugging, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When the first Jedi steps foot onto Kamino, Cody knew he had found his Omega.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 615





	1. Chapter 1

Cody stiffened when a soft, sweet scent flooded his every sense and his head snapped up from where he had been staring down at his tray of food aimlessly. He zoned in on the catwalk up above the cafeteria to see a long neck walking with an unknown smaller man wearing a long brown cloak.

“What’s going on?” Rex asked lowly, not once looking up from his own food as not to arise suspension.

“Omega,” Cody replied just as lowly, unable to tear his eyes off of the man in the cloak, watching even when the long neck and the man who must be an Omega disappeared from his sight.

“On Kamino?” Rex sounded skeptical.

“He’s a visitor, he was up there with one of the long necks.” Cody knew why his Vode sounded so skeptical, there were no Omega’s on Kamino, there never has been.

“…What did he smell like?” Rex asked, his voice curious now and Cody did a quick look around to see the others at his table were listening in now.

“Soft and sweet, like flowers I don’t know the name of,” Cody closed his eyes as he did his best to focus that scent. It was further away now, but it was just as addicting and Cody had to resist the urge to find the Omega.

“Sounds nice,” Waxer murmured and the others covered their own murmurs of agreement by shifting their trays on the metal tables.

“CC-2224, your presence has been requested by our Jedi visitor.” A long neck said in their monotone voice as they glided up to the table.

“Understood,” Cody fought down the awe at the realization that the sweet Omega he had scented before was also a Jedi, a Jedi that he and his Vode were created for. Cody rose to his feet to follow the long neck, barely containing his excitement at the fact he was being brought to meet the Omega Jedi.

Cody walked behind the long neck and he was glad for the walk as it allowed him time to reign in his Alpha pheromones as not to scare off the Jedi Omega, but leaking just enough to show the Omega that Cody was a capable mate.

“This is Commander CC-2224 Master Jedi, one of our most promising clones as requested.” The long neck gestured as they stepped to the side to allow Cody to finally get a good look at the Jedi. Cody stood at attention, needing to make a good impression as he drank in the sight of the Jedi Omega. He was still wearing his brown cloak, his hands tucked into the billowing sleeves and a pleasant smile on pink lips that were hidden slightly behind a full beard that was a rarity to see on an Omega. The same soft, sweet and flowery scent washed over Cody and it was all he could do not to pull the Omega into his arms and scent him.

“Hello Commander, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The Jedi bowed lowly to Cody, his shoulder length red-blond hair covering his neck as he moved and Cody fought back an urge to brush it back from the pale skin just to see if the freckles on his face spread down his neck as well.

“There are matters that require my attention at this moment Master Jedi, I shall return as soon as I can.” The long neck inclined their head to Obi-Wan before gliding from the room leaving the two alone.

“May I know your name Commander?” Obi-Wan asked politely as he took a step closer to Cody, curiosity lighting up his eyes and Cody had to cross his arms behind his back to stop himself from reaching out and touching the Omega.

“…Cody Master Jedi,” Cody replied after a moment and a beautiful smile crossed the Jedi’s plush lips.

“Commander Cody then, would you be kind of enough to tell me a bit about yourself and your… Brothers?” Obi-Wan asked just as politely as before but Cody could smell the confusion and distaste in the Omega’s scent, but it was not aimed at Cody.

“Of course Master Jedi,” Cody said smoothly as he inched a bit closer, drawn so much to this Omega that he couldn’t control the movement.

“Oh please, do call me Obi-Wan.” The Omega fussed a bit as a shy smile crossed his lips as he looked up at the Alpha.

“Obi-Wan then,” Cody smiled back and preened silently at the spike in the Omega’s scent.

“We were grown from the cells of an Alpha known as Jango Fett, we were commissioned for the Jedi and trained since our altercated growth cycle ended.” Cody said simply and watched fascinated as the Omega pursed his lips and looked out of the window in the room at the raging storms that always plagued Kamino.

“I am sorry Commander Cody, but this is just a lot for me to swallow. Jedi are peacekeepers, not generals who need soldiers. The Jedi who er commissioned you died long ago. I am not entirely sure what I’m supposed to do now,” Obi-Wan admitted, voice cracking as his façade broke before the Alpha and he ran shaking fingers through his hair as he caught himself and pursed his lips to stop himself from talking further.

Cody couldn’t help but release a soft croon on instinct to sooth the troubled Omega. Cody watched amazed as the Omega’s tension seemed to flee his body and he swayed a bit on his feet as his eyes fell shut. Cody took a larger step forward and curled an arm around the Omega’s thin waist and smiled as the Omega leaned against him.

“Do what you feel is right Obi-Wan, myself and my Vode will back your play.” Cody promised as he rubbed small circles on the Omega Jedi’s hip absently.

“Mm, thank you Alpha,” Obi-Wan purred before he blinked rapidly and he stumbled a step away from the Alpha. His hand resting on his neck, as he seemed to shake himself from a haze as his scent filled the room and Cody had to use all his will power not to pounce on the Omega.

“I must head back to my ship and send a message to the council on what I have discovered here, thank you for your time Commander Cody.” Obi-Wan gave a shaky bow before he hurried from the room that was filled with the Alpha’s low snarls the moment the door slipped closed.

“Rex,” Cody tapped his ear.

“Rex here,” Rex’s voice was quiet and static-filled in his ear.

“The long necks did something to the Omega. He smells like he is on the cusp of heat and not a natural one.” Cody relayed what he had slowly figured out during his meeting with Obi-Wan.

“Roger, find your Omega and keep him away from the long necks.” Rex said after a moment and Cody tapped his ear again. He ran his fingers over the scar that was hidden by his hair, wondering absently what the long necks would have done to them if Kix hadn’t found the biochips inside of them during a check up all those months ago.

Cody stepped out of the room and quickly followed the increasingly sweeter scent of Obi-Wan, his feet pounding against the floor as he sped up as the Omega’s scent became flooded with distress.

Cody peered around a corner when he heard raised voices and he swallowed down a snarl and his hand went to the blaster on his hip at the sight before him.

Obi-Wan was struggling against magnetic metal cuffs that were keeping his wrists high above his head as the cuffs floated behind a long neck. Obi-Wan’s neck was covered in a bulky collar that was blinking a red light. The Omega’s face was pink and dripping sweat and Cody was blasted in the face with the scent of an Omega in heat.

Cody strained to hear what the long neck was saying as his cock began to strain against his blacks at the scent of his Omega in heat so close by.

“With your force sensitive gene’s added to the next batch of clones and your useless Omega gene’s removed we will soon have an army of force sensitive Alpha clones to sell. Your help is much appreciated Master Jedi.” The long neck said monotone even as Obi-Wan struggled weakly as they made their way down the hallway.

“You drugged me, you induced my heat, this is not what I call me giving you my help,” Obi-Wan snarked through heavy pants of breath and Cody smiled at the strength his Omega was showing, but Cody had to move fast to save his Jedi.

Cody stepped out from around the corner, took aim and squeezed the trigger of his blaster. He watched with satisfaction as the long neck dropped to the ground dead and how when Obi-Wan twisted his head around to see who had killed the long neck, relief covered his face.

“Commander Cody,” Obi-wan closed his eyes as Cody’s Alpha scent washed over him as the clone shot the cuffs off of his wrists. Obi-Wan held still as Cody tore the bulky collar off of his throat with his bare hands.

“The long necks will never hurt you or anyone again Obi-Wan,” Cody promised as he gave into the urge to gather the shaken Omega close. Obi-Wan whimpered against Cody’s chest, body shaking as his senses were overwhelmed by the Alpha holding him.

Cody’s lips parted when he smelled fresh slick emitting from the Omega in his arms and he knew the Omega could feel his own arousal.

“I will not take you unless you want me to,” Cody stated simply, answering an unasked question and Obi-Wan peered up at him, his face flushed and eyes hazy.

“And if I ask you?” Obi-Wan wet his lips slowly, making Cody watch the Omega’s pink tongue moisten those tempting lips.

“Then I make you mine,” Cody said simply, not hiding the fact he wanted to mate and claim the beautiful Omega in his arms.

“Please,” Obi-Wan whispered and that was all that Cody needed to hear. Cody wrapped his hand around the Omega’s neck and smashed their lips together, kissing the Jedi possessively.

Obi-Wan all but mewled into the clone’s mouth as he clung tighter to the Alpha whose cloying scent was surrounding him, drowning him in an addicting scent that had slick all but gushing out of Obi-Wan as his arousal rose quickly.

Cody released Obi-Wan’s mouth to lay biting kisses over the Omega’s sensitive neck as he palmed the Jedi’s ass for a moment before he gripped Obi-Wan’s thighs and easily lifted him. Obi-Wan moaned at the display of power and strength, curling his legs around the Alpha’s waist and whined when Cody pushed him against the nearby way.

Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up into his skull as he groaned when the Alpha rolled his hips against him, rubbing the obvious erection he was sporting against Obi-Wan’s crotch.

“I can smell you little Omega,” Cody rumbled, worrying Obi-Wan’s earlobe between sharp teeth as he began to openly hump against the Omega in the hallway. He was unable to help himself as he rubbed his clothed erection against the Omega’s wet crotch, feeling how the fabric of the Jedi’s leggings were molding to his soaked pussy as heat and arousal burned in Obi-Wan’s body.

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan mewled as he was pinned strongly to the wall by the Commander who was thrusting against him in a mind-numbing way. Obi-Wan loved the friction against his wet pussy but he ached for more, he needed this Alpha’s cock, this Alpha’s knot and his seed.

“Come for me little Omega, I want to see you make a mess of yourself for me,” Cody purred, voice dark and seductive as he shoved one hand past the folds of Obi-Wan’s tunic to pinch and roll the Omega’s nipple. Obi-Wan’s cheeks burned as his body trembled against the Alpha before his body arched as his pussy throbbed and clenched as the Alpha’s words, scent and actions rushed over him.

Obi-Wan sagged against the wall, panting. His orgasm had taken him by surprise and he could feel how the crotch of his leggings were clinging wetly to him and the Alpha was giving him a sharp, pleased smile as his Alpha scent all but drowned Obi-Wan.

“Such a good, obedient Omega you are for me.” Obi-Wan keened pleased at how the Alpha reacted to his orgasm and the way Cody kissed him again after speaking.

“That was a nice little orgasm wasn’t it little Omega? It wasn’t enough through was it? You need an Alpha, you need my Alpha cock and knot.” Cody brushed Obi-Wan’s damp bangs off his forehead taking in the hazy look the Omega was still sporting.

“Please Alpha,” Obi-Wan whined as he tipped his head to the side in submission.

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear. Don’t worry little Omega, I’m going to take care of you.” Cody promised, voice and eyes dark as he nuzzled at the exposed throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody easily transported Obi-Wan to his room, glad that his Vode hadn’t begun to blow things up just yet as he didn’t want to worry his Omega. His little Omega was kissing and sucking lightly at the Alpha’s neck, purring contently from his previous orgasm. 

The moment the door to Cody’s room shut behind him, he had the Jedi Omega sprawled out on his bed. Cody wasted no time in stripping the Jedi from his soaked tunics and leggings, leaving Obi-Wan bare for Cody to admire. Cody absently stripped out of his armour, smirking when the Omega mewled when his large Alpha cock was finally revealed. 

“You like that don’t you little Omega?” Cody stroked his cock teasingly as the Omega began to drool as he spread his legs wider to present himself to the Alpha looming above him. 

“Alpha, please.” Obi-Wan moaned as fresh slick oozed from his pussy, staining the bed sheets below him. 

“Such a needy Omega,” Cody was amused yet so very pleased with how needy and slutty his Omega was. Cody gripped Obi-Wan’s legs and yanked them wide apart until Obi-Wan was all but bent in half. The Omega’s cunt was twitching and dripping with slick as Obi-Wan whined and let his head loll to the side in submission to the strong Alpha above him. 

“You’ve been craving this for so long, haven’t you? Being a Jedi hasn’t been fulfilling your primal need to be taken, knotted and owned by an Alpha.” Cody spoke his voice low and dark as he rubbed the length of his cock through the Omega’s damp pussy lips. 

“I haven’t, oh Force!” Obi-Wan cried out as he wiggled impatiently at the teasing friction on his cunt. Cody gave a feral smile and flooded the room with his Alpha pheromones before he slammed his cock into the Omega’s soaked pussy. 

Obi-Wan wailed, his fingers clawing at the sheet under him as he gasped while adjusting to having such a large Alpha cock inside of him. His mind went blank as Cody began to thrust into him; spreading him wider each time his cock entered him. 

Cody’s feral grin only grew and his pheromones pushed down on the Omega below him. Obi-Wan’s head had lolled to the side and he was drooling obscenely as his stomach distended just a bit each time Cody was fully sheathed inside of the Omega’s cunt. 

“Such a good Omega for your Alpha,” Cody crooned as he paused with his cock hard and deep inside of the Omega. Cody grasped the Jedi’s hips and easily flipped them around so the Omega was sitting properly on his cock. Obi-Wan wailed again at the change in position and his pussy clenched tightly around the Alpha’s length. 

“Now be good and ride your Alpha’s cock,” Cody ordered as he reached up and pinched the Omega’s pink nipples. Obi-Wan gasped and squirmed under the harsh pinch but not even a moment later the Omega began to bounce himself on the Alpha’s thick cock. 

Cody just smiled as his enhanced hearing picked up the wails of the long necks as his brother’s dealt with them, soft explosions echoed in the distance as parts of Kamino and certain vehicles were blown apart. 

It was satisfying that his Omega’s sweet moans as he rode Cody matched up with the long neck’s wails of agony. That while those who had dared to lay a hand against Cody’s Omega were writhing in pain at the same time his Omega Jedi was writhing in pleasure. 

“A-Alpha,” The heat ridden Omega mewled as he clenched up around the Alpha’s cock in a move of pure need.

“Sssh, little Omega, I have you,” Cody crooned as he cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s neck in a possessive move that had the Omega keening helplessly.

“Does my little Omega need his Alpha’s big, fat knot?” Cody could feel his starting to swell and he needed to hear his Omega beg for it. 

“Please, please, please.” Obi-Wan chanted as he tossed his head back as his pussy clenched around Cody greedily.

“Do you want me to breed your needy pussy little Omega?” Cody crooned again, his feral smile back in place as he took in the beautiful sight of the Omega riding his cock so eagerly. 

“Yes, Force yes! Please Alpha! Come inside of me! Breed me, please, please Alpha!” Obi-Wan was out of his mind with heat and the primal need to be knotted and bred properly. 

Cody gripped Obi-Wan’s hips with a fierce smile and snapped his hips up harshly as his knot swelled up and popped into the Omega’s cunt, locking them together. Obi-Wan wailed yet again as his release soaked Cody’s thighs as the Jedi came with the Alpha’s knot inside of him and hot cum pumping into him. 

Obi-Wan slumped forward onto Cody’s chest, totally passed out and still knotted to the Alpha below him. Cody felt satisfied and smug as he stroked the Jedi’s ginger hair and pressed his pheromones down on the Omega again. Cody had his Omega and he refused to let him go, he would do everything to ensure his Omega would never leave him, would never want to leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody woke up before his Omega did and he propped himself up on his elbow to gaze down at the slumbering Omega. Obi-Wan’s scent was sweet and soft, but it was missing the heat spice of the previous day. While the primal part of Cody missed that, the more rational part of him knew that he would be able to love and enjoy his Omega many times over with or without the heat. 

Cody’s knot had deflated while they slept and they had shifted apart. Cody moved his hand between Obi-Wan’s thighs and grinned sharply when he felt the mess that was there. Obi-Wan’s pussy lips were puffy from use and coated with Cody’s cum. Cody grinned as he began to stroke the sleeping Omega’s pussy and chuckled quietly when the Omega whined softly in his sleep as fresh slick dampened the Alpha’s fingers. 

“Hmm?” Obi-Wan stirred, long eyelashes fluttering against pale, freckled cheeks as he woke up. 

“Good morning my little Omega,” Cody crooned in Obi-Wan’s ear as he pressed his fingertips firmly against his Omega’s clit, that he realized he had ignored the previous night. It didn’t matter; he had plenty of time to make up for that. 

“Oh, um, good morning.” Obi-Wan squeaked his pale skin going a pretty pink before he gasped and tried to squeeze his thighs shut when he realized where the clone’s hand was. 

“There’s no reason to be ashamed Cyare,” Cody purred as he increased his Alpha pheromones as he dipped his fingers past Obi-Wan’s wet pussy lips until his fingers were gliding deep into the soft, velvet feeling of the Omega’s soaked pussy. 

“C-Cody!” Obi-Wan panted as he gripped the Alpha’s wrist while slapping his other hand over his mouth to muffle his noises. 

“None of that my little Omega, I want everyone to hear you.” Cody nipped warningly at Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he hooked his fingers inside of Obi-Wan’s cunt. Obi-Wan shakily lowered his hand and loosened his grip on the clone’s wrist as he sank into the Alpha pheromones and the feeling of having the Alpha’s fingers inside of him, more slick oozing out of him. 

“Tell me to stop and I will, I just couldn’t resist you and your Omega cunt that was still dripping with my seed.” Cody purred as he sucked a mark into Obi-Wan’s pale skin, smiling when the Omega gave out a loud keen as he clenched around the Alpha’s fingers. 

“Don’t, don’t stop, Alpha, please.” Obi-Wan mewled, his eyes hazy and hips giving little jerks against Cody’s hand. 

“That’s my good little Omega,” Cody praised as he spread his fingers wide so his release from the previous night and Obi-Wan’s fresh slick could drip down his hand and wrist. 

“I can’t wait any longer Cyare, I need to be inside of you. I need to knot you again.” Cody panted into the Omega’s ear, needing to know his Omega would accept him outside of his heat. 

“I want it Alpha, please Cody. Please give me your knot.” Obi-Wan reached behind him to wrap his hand around Cody’s neck. Cody growled at the move and took possession of the Jedi’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Cody removed his fingers and draped Obi-Wan’s leg up over his hip, exposing the Omega fully. Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss as the Alpha easily pushed his cock into the Omega’s soaked cunt. 

Cody kept control of the kiss while keeping his grip tight on Obi-Wan’s leg as he snapped his hips forward over and over. Cody’s pheromones pushed down on the small Omega who was dripping with slick in response, easing the way for Cody’s cock to fuck him. 

Cody swallowed all of the sinful noises he was sure Obi-Wan was making as he ground his cock into the Omega. Obi-Wan’s body was trembling and twitching as he took every thrust from the Alpha behind him. 

Obi-Wan moaned louder than before just as Cody’s knot formed and popped into him as it had the night before. Cody broke the kiss as he reached down to where the Omega’s pussy was stretched around his knot and lightly pinched the Omega’s swollen and neglected clit. 

“Does my knot feel good inside of you my little Omega? Does it feel good to be pumped full of my cum again?” Cody crooned as he nuzzled at Obi-Wan’s neck and the Omega gave a contented sound as he sagged back against the Alpha.

“So good Alpha, so good.” Obi-Wan slurred and Cody placed his hand on the smaller man’s stomach, knot throbbing when he felt the soft swell it was starting to get and the exact place where his knot was located inside of Obi-Wan. 

“I’d keep you like this Cyare, my pretty little Omega. Keep you here on my knot, full and round with my cum.” Cody’s Alpha hindbrain took control.

“I… I want that Alpha, so badly. I’m a Jedi, I have duties to uphold.” Obi-Wan didn’t sound convinced of his words and he melted again when Cody nipped at his throat, just below the mating gland. 

“I’m sure you won’t think that soon my pretty little Omega.” Cody purred as he brought his Alpha pheromones down around Obi-Wan with more pressure and smiled as Obi-Wan’s eyes glazed over. The Omega’s soaked cunt squeezed around his knot in response and Obi-Wan’s head lolled to the side in submission and a clear invitation to mark his mating gland. 

“You’re mine little Omega,” Cody crooned before he sank his teeth into the Omega’s mating gland and their bond snapped into it’s proper place as Obi-Wan came around his knot again. Obi-Wan slumped back against Cody, drooling slightly as his eyes fluttered and his eyes stared off unseeingly as his body and mind accepted his mate. 

“Stay with me forever Cyare,” Cody ordered when he removed his bloodied teeth from the Omega Jedi’s throat. 

“Yes Alpha, forever.” Obi-Wan slurred his agreement and contentment and possession rang through their bond allowing Obi-Wan to sink deeper into his new headspace. Cody simply smirked as he cuddled his mate closer, content in the knowledge he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
